1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a feeding mechanism, and more particularly, to a feeding mechanism employed in production line.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing, a plurality of workpieces is laminated together. When in use, a feeding mechanism is employed to separate the plurality of workpieces and picks up the workpiece one by one. However, a negative pressure is easily generated between adjacent two workpieces, thus the workpieces are difficult to be separated by the feeding mechanism, thereby reducing a separation efficiency and a picking up efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.